1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information signal processing apparatus, a method of creating a database, a method of processing an information signal, and a program for causing a computer to implement a method of processing an information signal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technology that can effectively use a final adjustment value in a series of adjustments when a user carries out adjustment of an inputted information signal to achieve a predetermined quality of an output of the information signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, increased interest in audio-visual equipment has led to demand for the development of television receivers that can produce images of higher resolution. In response to such demand, so-called “hi-vision” has been developed. Hi-vision uses 1,125 scan lines that are over double the 525 scan lines used for NTSC standard. Hi-vision also uses a 16:9 aspect ratio instead of the 4:3 aspect ratio used for NTSC standard. This means that compared to NTSC standard, hi-vision can display more lifelike images with a higher resolution.
Although Hi-vision has such superior characteristics, it may not be possible to display hi-vision images when an NTSC-standard signal is directly supplied without conversion. NTSC standard and hi-vision are different standards as described above.
Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-51599 has disclosed a conversion apparatus for converting an NTSC-standard video signal to a hi-vision video signal so that images provided as an NTSC-standard video signal can be displayed according to hi-vision.
In this conversion apparatus, pixel data of a block (region) corresponding to pixel data of a focus position in a hi-vision video signal is selected from an NTSC-standard video signal, a class to which pixel data of the focus position belongs is determined based on a level distribution pattern of the pixel data in such block, and pixel data of the focus position is generated corresponding to the class.
In the conversion apparatus described earlier, the resolution of images in a hi-vision video signal is fixed, and it has not been possible to set the user's preferred resolution in accordance with the image content in the same way as with conventional adjustments such as contrast and sharpness.
Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-238185 has disclosed an information signal processing apparatus that generates a hi-vision video signal corresponding to the values of inputted parameters when converting an NTSC-standard video signal to a hi-vision video signal and enables the user to freely adjust the resolution and the like of images obtained by the hi-vision video signal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-94154 has also disclosed an information signal processing apparatus operable when a user adjusts an inputted information signal, such as a video signal, to allow an output of the information signal to have a predetermined quality, to store the final adjustment value of a series of adjustments and also history information relating to a sequence of changes to the adjustment value up to the final adjustment value and/or environment information for the surroundings of the user in a storage medium so that more effective use can be made of the final adjustment value.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-94154, when utilizing the weighting of the final adjustment value, by utilizing the history information (i.e., an operation sequence) relating to a sequence of changes in the adjustment value up to the final adjustment value and the environment information, it becomes possible to make more effective use of the final adjustment value, so that adjustment can be favorably carried out in accordance with the user's preferences, for example.